Connie Maheswaran!
by Rose The Bear Queen
Summary: What if the Crystal Gems, Rose Quartz, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst were the homeworld gems and were evil and The homeworld gems Jasper, Lapis, Peridot, and Yellow Diamond were the Crystal gems, and Instead of Steven its Connie, and Steven is in Connie's role. Au, sort of out of character, and Jasper eats scented markers!
1. Chapter 1

"Noooo! What do you mean you ran out of The Spirit Morph! you had five left an hour ago!" Connie yells at the cashier taking the money she earned off the counter. "sorry Connie some lady came in and bought all five for some book club" said the cashier feeling bad for her number one customer. "we get more in next Tuesday if it makes you feel better!" she said to Connie very enthusiastic. "fine I'll see you later Ms. Melon." Connie says waving goodbye to the cashier.

Connie started walking on the hot sand of beach city on her way back to the temple. "Connie there you are!" Lapis Lazuli says while landing. "Peridot was worried sick! because you weren't there when we got home! She sent me and Jasper to search for you while she curled up in the corner and cried while holding a pillow lazy bum." Lapis said while mumbling the last two words, her wings turned to a puddle. " I'm sorry I should of told you guys. Wait a minute I left a note on the fridge" Connie says confused.

"oh was it the scented thing?" Lapis asked rubbing her forehead . " yea I used a scented marker." Connie responded adjusting her glasses. " Jasper ate it, and your markers." Lapis says while Connie face palmed. "of course." The small girl said. "well come on we cant leave peridot waiting she probably flooded the place." Lapis says sprouting her wings and shooting up into the sky " I guess ill meet you at house." Connie shouted and started walking again when all of a sudden she was lifted from the ground by Lapis who made her wings bigger so she could support the two of them.

Lapis dropped Connie in front of the door. Connie opened the door right as peridot shot out from her corner missed connie and smashed into Lapis who just landed, knocking her off the deck into the sand. "where have you been! Let me see your gem!" peridot shouts at Connie wiping tears from her eyes. Peridot pulls Connie towards her and lifts up the young girls shirt revealing a yellow diamond in her belly button. "at the book store I left a note on the fridge." Connie says trying to calm the gem down, and pull down her shirt. "there was no note on the fridge!" Peridot says while holding Connie in her arms. "Jasper ate it!" Lapis mumbled loudly from where she was laying in the sand face first. "should we help her?" Connie asked staring at Lapis who was still face planted in the ground. "naa Jasper is on her way and can help her. Lets get you inside for some snacks." Peridot says while walking inside. Tiny foot prints approached Lapis.

Peridot put a apple on the counter for Connie and a juice box then sat in a chair next to her. A couple of minutes later Jasper kicked the door open and walked in with a sleeping Lapis hanging over her shoulder. "Jasper what took you so long?" Connie asked before taking a sip of juice. "some kids were using these scented sticks kinda like what you had on the counter,, so I took them and ate them." Jasper says while laying Lapis on the couch and walking over to the counter."you do know that those are markers and not food right?" Connie asked concerned for her friend.

"No I did not but they are delicious!" Jasper says while scratching her head. " you can get really sick from eating those Jasper " Connie tells Jasper with a lot of worry in her voice. " ehh ill be fine kiddo ." Jasper says ruffling Connie's hair. " now Connie we all have a special gift for you though we should probably wait till Lapis is awake so she can give you hers too but here" Peridot says while giving her a small wrapped gift. "wow thanks why did you guys get me these?" Connie asked opening Peridot's gift. "well kid remember when we had to miss your birthday party because of a corrupted gem?" Jasper asks taking out her gift. Connie nodded as Jasper continued talking, " well these are your birthday gifts." Jasper finishes explaining. "we felt really bad so instead of giving ur gifts to you on your birthday, were giving them to you early but not in time for your party." Peridot says while watching Connie intensely open her gift to her. "you got me The Spirit Morph! I've been dieing to read this! Thank you so much Peridot!" Connie yells with so much excitement in her voice while hugging Peridot.

"well you've been talking about it for weeks so I got it for you." Peridot says very happy. "now my turn." Jasper says handing her a yellow beanie that said "Number one diamond" on it. "thanks Jasper." Connie thanks Jasper while putting the beanie on. "all that's left is Lapis" Peridot says pointing to the sleeping gem on the couch. "she can give me her gift later she looks exhausted" Connie says taking a closer look at the ocean gem. "well we have been going on a lot of missions lately so shes been using her hydro powers a lot lately." Peridot says looking at Lapis as well. "she should be fine, she just need some rest." Peridot says like nothing is wrong while Connie puts a blanket on Lapis

"come on Connie now lets go have some fun." Jasper says lifting Connie on to her shoulder. Jasper ran out of the door with Connie. Peridot called after them saying something about being back before nightfall. Jasper lifted Connie of her shoulder and set her on the ground " so what do you wanna do shrimp." Jasper said looking at a seagull that was walking on the pier. " well before you guys left Lapis and I were planning on going to a clothes store with the money my dad gave me." Connie says looking around the boardwalk for something to do..

"Boring" Jasper yawns non amused walking beside her. Connie walks towards the boardwalk while Jasper follows. "how about we play some games" Connie ask's pointing at the arcade. Jasper stared at the arcade a bunch of kids were running around it screaming and were completely out of control. "sounds more my style but it's a bit too crowded ." The big gem says looking at a kid throwing a piece of pizza at the owner. The two continue walking around the boardwalk walk till they settled on just simple boardwalk games that were giving out prizes.

After a few hours have passed a green light glowed out of Jasper's gem and projected a small Peridot. "Jasper you need to come back to the temple immediately its urgent" Peridot says in a serious tone and very serious look in her eye then signed off " well guess ill see you at the temple kid." Jasper says handing all her prizes to Connie then runs towards the temple as fast as she can leaving Connie alone.

Jasper rushed towards the temple, summoning her crash helmet off and on for what ever was in her way. A few screams could be heard as Jasper stamped through town. The large gem turned around a corner and bumped into a random guy. Jasper shoved the guy out of her way and ran further down the street jumping over a car and heading up the hill to the to the temple. "aww my bagel!" the random guy said looking at his shirt where his bagel was smeared.

"now what was the problem?" Jasper asked full of frustration. Peridot pointed at Lapis who was still sleeping on the couch. Jasper shook her head "so what she's sleeping? Leave her be." Jasper says not understanding why Peridot to called her over. Peridot turned her hand into a helicopter an floated above Lapis " Look closely at her." Jasper stared at the ocean gem, there was a lump under the blanket that wasn't Lapis. The big buff gem walked over and lifted the blanket. "there's nothing there?" Jasper says quietly.

A drop of acid appeared on the couch next to Lapis. Connie opened the door to the small house on the cliff with a pile of stuff animals in her hands. "Connie you need to leave it's dangerous and you can't activate your gem!" Peridot shouts. "but I just got here and I can help." Connie says tiredly. Jasper grabbed the air where the acid dropped from. "I got it!" Jasper shouts raising her hand and slamming what shes holding into a wall. "Jasper why does it look like something is biting your arm?" Connie asks dropping the stuff animals, and ignoring Peridot. "that's because something is." Jasper shouts summoning her crash helmet and head butting her arm. The colors of the creature flashed for a few seconds before disappearing.

A sheet falls off Connie's loft and lands on the thing that was just getting up. "that shape it's a Crystal Centipider!" Peridot shouts while swooping . "no duh!" Jasper said yawning and rubbing her forehead. "Jasper why are you tired? You stole a whole pot of coffee from The Big Donut an hour ago just because it smelled good." Connie says confused. The creature slowly starts to get up.

"because Connie a bite from one of those puts a gem to sleep for a couple of hours , so it can slowly feast on our forms you see now." Peridot says, as Jasper falls over smashing into the coffee table next to where Lapis is asleep ,completely passed out. "Jasper!" Connie yelled, getting out of Peridot's grasp. Connie went towards the two gems. The creature jumps towards Connie while under the sheet.. " Connie!" Peridot shouted dropping infront of Connie blocking the beast from hitting her.

The creature head butted Peridot and started chasing Connie around the building and out the door. Peridot crashed onto the ground, after being hit by the Crystal Centipider. Peridot slowly got up and summoned a medium size robonoid and sent it after the too while following. Connie was running around the beach being chased by it. The robonoid started after the two but fell down the hill and cracked.

The sheet fell of the creature, when it turned visible showing two mouths, eight legs, and it was just a bit taller than her, and had a large tail that had a extra set of eyes and a pincher dripping a little bit of acid. The creature tripped Connie over, and slowly lowered its pinchers towards her. "Connie!" Peridot screamed loudly running towards her. Lapis shot out the door gliding towards Connie faster then Peridot. Right when the creature almost touched Connie her gem glowed and duel yellow swords appeared in her hands, she quickly chopped off the tail and diced it mutiple times as the creature ran away from her while her swords discintegrate.

Lapis slid to a stop right in front of Connie, while Peridot froze up in shocked from Connie's gem. "Connie did you just-" Peridot started but was cut off by Lapis saying "Peridot nows not the time to fawn over Connie!" very firmly. Lapis summoned two hands from the ocean and started to squeeze the thing to death white drowning it. Eventually a pop was heard Lapis ended the ocean hands and a small gem appeared. "Peridot please go bubble the gem I have a very special gift for Connie." Lapis said taking a gift out from behind her back.

"But," Peridot said but than did what Lapis asked her to do. "Connie here you go." Lapis said while kneeling down to her height and handing her a gift. Connie quickly tore the gift open. "wow thank you Lapis how did you know I needed more markers!" Connie says happily hugging Lapis.

Jasper opened her eyes sitting up. "who has markers and aren't sharing" She questions to her self.

 **An: how was it, my sibiling mentioned my story on their blog known as Cafebot, review, like, fav, and give Jasper scented markers**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: I own nothing!**

 **Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews, and for someone adding this story to the steven universe showcase community . Im glad you people liked my story. Now there was a question from Shadowgirl20 I'm going to answer. Yellow Diamond is Connie's mom, and Steven will be appearing soon probably either the next chapter or the chapter after that . Now on with the story!**

It was a peaceful day in Beach City, the Gems were out on a simple parole mission. They still didn't allow Connie to go with them yet, even though she almost defeated the Crystal Centipider. So Connie was walking along the streets of Beach City heading towards her favorite place to read. Connie watched some of the cars role down the street as she neared the corner of the sidewalk. The young girl was about to press the button to the crosswalk, when all of a sudden loud piercing sirens roared through out the town and we're getting closer by the second. A car swerved around the corner and sped past her. Two Police cars came swerved around the corner and sped off chasing after the car.

Connie clutched the book in her hand and smiled towards the direction that the police cars headed. She ran after the speeding police cars following the trails of swerve marks and sound of sirens. Eventually Connie caught up to the police cars that were parked in front of the , who were currently arresting the man they were chasing. Connie looked at each of the four police officers faces until she recognized a certain face. "Dad!" Connie says happily running up to one of the officers. The man turns around spotting Connie, he quickly gets down on one knee and hugs her.

"Hey kiddo!" he said holding Connie in his arms. "Why didn't you tell me you were in town?" Connie asked with a slight frown. "It was suppose to be a surprise that I was in town , some big concert is going to be held in town so they need everyone in the force our county to be extra security." Mr Maheswaran said rubbing the back of his neck. "Well this is great! We can spend time together!" Connie says excitedly while cheerfully jumping up and down. "Well maybe we can. Im busy all day so how about I take you out for dinner tonight, and after the concert is all over before I leave we'll spend the day together." He said with a big grin on his face. Connie nodded happily "good meet me at the front of the pier tonight at eight," He says and kisses her forehead. The man stands up and ruffles her hair before walking back.

Connie waved at her dad as he left. With a big grin on her face she ran home holding her book. Connie runs up the steps to her house, she enters her house and climbs up the stairs to her loft. She opens one of the drawers to her dresser searching for a perfect outfit for her to wear young girl dug through her drawers throwing clothes everywhere until she pulled out a nice light blue dress and set it on her bed. Connie pulled out a box and took out a straw sun hat with a blue ribbon. She set the hat next to the dress.

The warp pad lit up while Connie sort through more potential outfits. Lapis stepped off the warp pad, "Connie why are your clothes all over the place?" the blue ocean gem says looking around the room seeing clothes everywhere, " and since when did you need this much clothes." She continues realizing how much clothes she has. "because I have something important to go to tonight, and I haven't felt like going through my stuff yet to choose what I should donate yet," Connie says completely unfocused while throwing a purple shirt on the ground. Connie turned her head to Lapis, the young girl curiously asks "what are you doing back aren't you suppose to be patrolling for corrupted gems and stuff with Jasper and Peridot?" as she adjusts her glasses. "Jasper and Peridot wouldn't stop fighting because Jasper broke Peridot's latest robonoids so I left early" Lapis said looking at Connie and than asks " Now what is it your going out to?" she asks while picking up a few pieces of clothing.

Connie smiles and says loudly "My dad is in town and he's taking me out to dinner tonight!" Lapis frowns slightly "Why are you frowning?" Connie asks walking down stairs to Lapis " oh its nothing I'm actually quite happy for you Connie," Lapis says kneeling down to Connie's height and tells her " But remember Connie don't be so sure your dad will show up, remember all those things you call birthday parties, your father said he would show but he only showed up once, and never came again." The Ocean gem looks at the young girl straight in the eye while she thinks about what the gem just said.

Connie looks down while nodding a small frown was on her face. Lapis put her hand on Connie's cheek "Just remember this if your father doesn't show up we'll send Jasper to talk some sense into him if you know what I mean ." Lapis says calmly with a warm smile. Connie looked up at Lapis with a smile. Lapis stood up and held her hand out to Connie "Now let's get some of that tea stuff" The Blue Ocean Gem says while Connie takes her hand. Lapis walks over to the kitchen with Connie following.

The Ocean gem reaches into one of the cupboards and pulls out a tea kettle while Connie gets some tea bags. Connie turns on the faucet while Lapis Lazuli fills it with water. Lapis lifted the kettle and slowly set it on the counter. Connie turned off the faucet, puts the tea bags in the kettle, and turned on the stove. The warp pad lights up. Peridot steps off the warp pad, and walks towards the two. "Where's Jasper?" Lapis asked in a serious tone. " The big clod is blowing off steam in the battle field." Peridot says in a angry tone sitting at the counter.

"Geez how many of your robonoids did Jasper break this time?" Lapis asks leaning on the counter while Connie poured the tea, and turned off the stove. "Three!"Peridot said pouting. Connie poured two cups of tea one for Lapis, and one for her, than asked " What's wrong with Jasper breaking your robonoids?" Peridot sighed in frustration and answered "Because one thing they aren't finished yet! Number two they are mine! And number three only I can break my robonoids!" Peridot rants looking at Connie.

"Peridot calm down this has happen before plenty of times in the past and it always ends the same way." Lapis says before she takes a sip of her tea she raised one eye looking outside. "Fine!" Peridot says crossing her arm. Lapis set her tea down and looked towards the window. She than turns her head towards Connie and says " Connie you should get dressed the sun is almost down." Connie turned around and peeked out the window where the sun was setting, than glanced at the clock.

The girl ran up stairs to change her clothes. "Where is she going? She has her first training session tomorrow?" Peridot questions slightly calmer. "Connie is going out to dinner with her father," The Ocean Gem answers the green gem. Peridot whines and whispers "But I banned him! He broke one of my robonoids and stole Yellow Diamond from me, I mean us!" correcting herself at the last moment. Lapis was about to reply but Connie came downstairs fully dressed in her blue dress and sun hat.

Peridot and Lapis stared at each other sharing a small smile. "What do you guys think?" Connie asked. "Well the Connie you in that outfit is about 98 percent adorable!" Peridot says acting all scientific. "What she means Connie is that you look lovely." Lapis says to Connie smiling. "Thanks! Well I'm off now. Tell Jasper I say hi if she gets back while I'm gone," The young girl answers and runs out the front door.

Connie runs towards the pier her face full of joy. She had ten minutes to get to the pier before her dad got there. So she runs as fast as she can dodging the few people who walked down the sidewalk. Connie nears the pier as she slows down. Once the young girl got there she checked her watch which read seven-fifty nine. She looked around for her dad eyeing every person who walked by.

Connie waited, and waited she looked at her watch which now said nine o'clock. A tear dropped from Connie's eye as she walked home slowly. She looked through the windows of buildings as she passed by. In one of the windows was her dad with a bunch of his friends laughing. She turned her hand into a fist while walking home. It starts to sprinkle as more clouds circle around beach city.

The young girl slowly makes her way up the hill to her house by than she was slightly soaked from the rain. She opens the front door to the house in front of the temple and steps inside. She runs up the steps and jumps onto her bed crying softly. "Connie are you ok?" Lapis asks sitting on the bed beside her. "You were right I shouldn't have suspected my dad to show up" Connie says full of tears.

Lapis eyes sharpened she pulled the water out of Connie's dress forming it into her wings. She than lifted Connie up. "Peridot! C'mon were going to find Jasper!" Lapis yells while heading to the warp pad with Connie sobbing into her shoulder. The temple door opened up as Peridot came out of her room "ugh why are we searching for the clod!" the green gem whines but than spots Connie in Lapis.

Right before they got on the warp pad it lit up and Jasper got off the warp pad. "Whats wrong with the kid?" Jasper asks turning around immediately noticing. "Connie's dad was suppose to take her to dinner but he didn't show, so we were actually just coming to get you to come with us to talk to him." Lapis explains to the large muscular gem. Jasper crossed her arms and says " Alright but we need to make it seem like only one of us is walking up to him since he is a runner." She leaned backwards slightly. " Jasper you don't mean fusion do you?" Peridot asked while whispering so Connie couldn't hear. "Hell no! Fusion is a cheap tactic to make weak gems stronger and were not weak!" Jasper said in a quiet serious tone. "I have a better idea!" Jasper said smirking. Peridot and Lapis stared at each other wondering what Jasper mean't

Jasper walked down the street of beach city after being told where to go by Connie. "Ouch stop hitting me you clod!" Peridot hissed. "How can I be hitting you if your stepping on my face!" Lapis claimed. "Both of you knock it off! Your tangling my hair even more!" Jasper yelled while punching the wall shutting the two gems up. Lapis, Peridot, and Connie poked their heads out of Jasper's messy hair to see where they were.

Jasper turned down the he block that the pier was on Connie's dad was just exiting the building. "Hey scrawny where do you think your going!" Jasper's voice boomed Lapis, Connie, and Peridot hid their heads back into Jasper's hair. The man flinches as he turned around, quickly spotting Jasper coming towards him. "uh hey Jasper. Can I help you" He said in a very shaky tone backing up towards the building. "Uh yes you can by telling me why you stood up your daughter again!" Jasper said while standing in front of him.

"What do you mean it's only ten o'clock" he said realizing the time as he read it off of his watch. Jasper stared at him as nodding as Lapis whispered to her the time of day he was suppose to meet Connie. He frowned looking down at the ground "I'm such a bad father! I stood up my own daughter countless of times. I'm constantly getting demoted to a security guard than promoted to my current job and I have all this free time and I don't even send her a letter! I failed her so many times! And most importantly I'm just a dead beat dad!" he said to himself hitting himself in the face.

Jasper just stares at him not knowing what exactly to say and tells him "Yes, yes you are." Jasper said plainly. "You're not helping!" Mr. Maheswaran called out. Jasper just shrugs and scratches the back of her head. "Maybe I should go find her and Apologize?" he thought out loud. "Na she's already here as well as Lapis and Peridot." Jasper told the man. "She's here and you didn't tell me!" he yelled at the large orange gem. "Yea I lied to Peridot and Lapis saying that you're a runner and they ended up hiding in my hair." Jasper explains than shakes her head causing the three to fall out.

"Connie I'm so sorry for forgetting about our plans!" her father called out towards her, tears streaming out of his eyes. Connie frowned at him but approached him from where she fell. "I forgive you for being a bad dad if you change and if you stand me up again you have to deal with them." Connie says pointing to the gems. He nodded and said "well there has to be one restaurant open how about I take you now?" The man asked. Connie nodded and the two walked away together.

"huh?" Jasper said turning her head seeing a bunch of people staring at the gems through a window and shouts "What are you looking at!" while Peridot and Lapis notice the window.

 **Authors note: how was this chapter? Huh, remember to review, follow, favorite and to sniff scented markers don't eat them though.**


	3. Authors note

Hello all its been a while months actually since I posted, and this is not a chapter just a simple authors Note, and its not about something bad! Its something good

that's going to happen to this story. It's actually coming back I had to deal with writers block and many other things including the various fires of lake county aka the rocky fire, jerusalem fire, and the valley fire which actually affected me and my family, luckily we did not loose are home and such but my relative lost various things due to the cursive valley fire her home was gratefully spared but they manage to loose a few pets on their farm oddly their llama survived a field that was on fire have no idea how but then a bunch of firefighters took selfies with him.

Then the holiday seasons happened so I was busy volunteering and stuff, also got addicted to love live school idol project, (somebody help!)

but now im back and chapter three is on its way I have a'lot planned out for this story now and know exactly what I want to do with it, :3 so hopefully the chapter will be done soon,

also if u read my other steven universe story called steven and the gemlings im not sure what is going to happen with that story.

So audios will see well not exactly see ya in person but I will post soon my deadline is till the end of this month so if I don't post before then someone gotta punch me, and yell at me to write. this note will be deleted once the new chapter is posted

Also Scented markers.


End file.
